


For Want Of A Statue

by ClockworkJamboree



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, i guess??, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkJamboree/pseuds/ClockworkJamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind takes Robert on his first outing in Columbia, only for him to become rather jealous of her statue and for him to promptly start hemorrhaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want Of A Statue

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt of Robert hemorrhaging in public.

It had been six weeks since he crossed over, and Robert was getting restless. He had been kept in the Lutece household and Rosalind informed him that it would stay as such until the hemorrhaging stopped. 

For the most part, it had. Just the occasional nosebleed and migraine whenever he remembered something particularly conflicting, and to him that was good enough to ask for a day out. It had been discussed and argued for a couple of days until Rosalind finally gave in, realizing just how restless he must have been. After all, she would have been the same way, had she been confined to such a space. 

Robert was amazed by Columbia as soon as he set foot out the door. When he had heard of a city in the sky, he almost couldn’t believe it, but here it was. Islands full of buildings floated by each other, occasionally stopping to connect and allow passersby into the next area. Airships lazily floated by and he could see the faces of Columbia’s citizens peering through the windows. Everyone seemed so casual, so well adjusted to living in such a scientific marvel. Robert would have found it depressing, had he not been so excited. Street vendors were calling out their wears, claiming something about a special for the Lady Lutece and the fine gentleman that accompanied her, children would stop and stare before carrying on with their games, men tipped their hats as they walked by with a small, “Good afternoon Madame Lutece.” It was all so overwhelming. 

Coming across the rather large statue of his ‘sister’ certainly didn’t help. He stopped where he was, looking up at it in awe. 

“Is this… You?”  
“Us, technically.”  
“Yes, well, it’s more you than it is me.”  
“Is it?”  
“Unless I put on a dress this morning and wasn’t informed, than I would say so.”  
“It still doesn’t change that it is us, brother. Had you been in my position, this would be a statue of you. Your accomplishments are mine, after all.”  
“Then where is my statue?”  
“This is yours, technically.”  
“I would prefer one with my name on it.”  
“Are you really so vain, brother?”

Robert glanced at Rosalind briefly before glancing at the rather large statue and then back to her, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah. Point taken,” she said it almost sheepishly. 

He turned his attention back to the statue, Rosalind waiting patiently by his side. He could sense she was rather proud to show it off to him, if only because he would have done the exact same thing.

“It’s amazing.”  
“What is?”  
“The fact that while you happen to be here, having created a floating city with a rather nice statue of yourself to show for it, I was stuck in the back corners of a university studying theories and giving the odd lecture to bored students, it’s amazing how different our realities-“ 

He winced, doubling over and giving a small groan. Rosalind knelt beside him, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and handing it to him.

“You’re hemorrhaging again.”  
“Surely it’s just altitude sickness.”  
“If it were, everyone else would have a nosebleed as well and the city would come to a complete stop. You’re hemorrhaging.” 

Robert gave another groan, in too much pain to argue with her. She sighed and helped him to his feet, leading him to a bench beside the statue. She could feel the eyes of people on them as they passed. 

“This is why I didn’t want to let you out yet. You’re not fully ready.”  
“You make me sound as though I’m some kind of pet to be paraded about.”  
“You know that isn’t the case, you’re just…”  
“Embarrassing you?”  
“Embarrassing us. You should know as well as I that we need to uphold a public image.”

Robert sat in silence for a few moments before nodding in agreement, wincing at the motion.

“I also know that we are not adept to caring for others, given the time we spend alone.”  
“Well, you’re not an ‘other’, are you? We’re rather well adept at caring for ourselves.”  
Robert smiled, dabbing at his nose a little more.  
“Do you have another handkerchief?”  
“Of course.”  
“Perhaps we should-“  
“-Return home? Yes, I think so. Better I get some rest rather than bleed out on the pavement. It would not be a good look for us.”

Rosalind got to her feet and offered her hand and Robert gratefully took it. They took the shortest route home in order to avoid too many stares, though she knew they would be the talk of the town given how the people gossiped. Hopefully it would be about her having a brother and not his tendency to have nosebleeds. They would have to speak to Comstock about a proper introduction. 

As soon as she had brought him home, she sat him down in an arm chair and set off to make them both some tea. Robert was left to dab at his nose, though the bleeding had just about stopped. He glanced down at himself, spots of blood staining his clothes. He frowned, shifting to carefully remove his jacket, vest and tie, placing them in a pile to be washed later. 

Rosalind soon returned with their tea and a damp cloth, placing a cup on the table beside him before sitting on the couch, taking a small sip from her own tea, watching him.

“So what did you think?”  
“Of Columbia?”  
“No. Of the tea. Of course I meant Columbia.”  
“Absolutely stunning. Just like the brilliant woman who gave the city flight.” 

Rosalind paused briefly at the compliment before smiling.

“Our vanity is showing again. Come here.”

Slowly and carefully, Robert got to his feet and shuffled over to the couch, slumping down beside her. Gently, she placed her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up and began lightly wiping the blood from under his nose. 

“At least it stopped.”  
“For now.”  
“There. Much better. I shall have someone come tomorrow to have those clothes washed. Right now, you should rest.”  
“I’m fine, Rosalind. I’d much rather get back out and-“  
“Rest.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command. That was something where they seemed to differ. Rosalind was always more in control of the situation and, in turn, in control of him. He wondered if it was because this was her universe, or because she just had to become so much more dominant in order to be noticed.

He shifted slightly on the couch, moving to drape his feet over the edge and lay his head in her lap, closing his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Resting.”  
“I didn’t mean on me.”  
“You should have been more specific.”

He opened his eyes, giving her a small smirk. She shook her head slightly and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Well, I suppose here is as good a place as any. I have no other plans for the day.”

Robert paused briefly, frowning.

“What is it?”  
“My tea.”  
“What about it?”  
“It will go cold.”  
“Do you really care?”

There was a moment of silence before he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

“I suppose not.”


End file.
